Off to the middle of nowhere
by clarfray4ever
Summary: Clary frays parents are rich but have no time for her so they send her to their friends the only problem is thats miles away in the middle of nowhere but its not all it seems to be dangerous secrets will be unraveled and love will be found but will she make it through?
1. prologe

**Hey, this is my first fanfic so please let me know what you think. I must warn you my spelling is bad so sorry if i make a mistake anyways im going to start by telling you what this story is about.**

**I do not own any of these chatacters all right goes to cassandra clare**

**clarys parents are rich and dont have time for her so they send her off to one of their old friends house, the problem is its in the middle of nowhere surrounded by mountains and things start to get dangerous because its not all as it seems. secrets will be discovered and trust will be tested. will true love conquere all?**

_prologe _

clary sat in the the middle of the living room looking back and forth at her parents "you cant be serious!" she says suddenly. jocelyn bites her lip nervously while luke rubs slow circles on her arm "clary please you have to understand that me and your farther are really busy all the time and we just want whats best for you" desperatly trying to persuade clary.

"If you want to do whats best for me then you'll let me stay here instead of chucking me out!" jocelyn gasps and luke stops rubbing her arm "clary stop arguing you're going and thats final" luke says sternly clary huffs and picks at the carpet angrily.

"When will i be going?" clary mumbles still angry, "tomorrow morning" clary stands up so fast she knocks the coffee of the table and storms out the room ignoring the mess and slamming the door behind her.

Storming up the stairs she thrusts her bedroom door open and stomps over to her draws, opening her suitcase, she starts shoveling clothes in not caring if they get creased when her phone vibrates, deciding her suitcase was full engough she pulls out her phone and sits down on her bed.

_Hey clary want to hang out?-s_

She textes back getting angrier that she couldnt go see him.

_Sorry si my parents decided to send me to hell-c_

_Well when you getting back?-s_

_I dont know. never?-c_

_What did you do?-s_

Clary frowns thinking why simon would think i did something to piss them of to send her away.

_Nothing! i swear-c_

_Aw that sucks i wont see you!-s_

_I know but i promise to call you every day-c_

_You better-s_

Clary yawns and stretches deciding its late she quickly texts simon a goodbye and jumped into bed waiting for what tomorrow would bring.


	2. Chapter 1

**So this is the proper first chapter hope you all like it! sorry if i offend any small people its not intentually done.**

_chapter 1_

_squiggly lines with shapes_

_C pov_

I repeatedly tap my fingers on the glass while slumped in my seat, i have no clue where im going all i know is that i wont like it. Not ome bit.

Ive been on the train for five hours now, i just wish si was here he always knew how to cheer me up and already his absence is taking a toll on me. why did i have to go i could of taken care of myself theres no need to send me to a strangers house who ive never met before.

The train stops abrutely cutting me out of my thoughts and flinging my petite body at the chair in front of me, putting my arms out to stop me from smashing into the seat i grab my lugguage and walk to the door nearly tripping over my own feet. What a great start.

As soon as my feet meet gravel i feel the sun on me, looking up at the sky im astonished that its not raining i mean i know im only halfway up but still, i had my expectations.

I look around to try spot my transport to the house. Nothing. I was just about to give up and get back on the train when i spot a piece of paper nailed to the tree, i shuffle to the tree dragging my suitcase with me, i grab the dirty looking paper and read.

_To Clarissa Fray _

_I am sorry that we didnt tell you, but you're parents wanted you to have some exercise and to get used to your surroundings, so im afraid you have to walk. I got one of my sons to draw a map for you on the back of this paper. _

_Cant wait to meet you_

_Marse _

What! they expect me to walk! why couldnt they be normal and send a car? Urgh, deciding to get this over with i turn the piece of paper over and i start to freak out when i see it. "What the hell!" the map was just lines with shapes on it. Thats what they call a map? you've got to be kidding me.

Figuering that following the path was the best and safest option i dragged my suitcase up the rocky path getting frustrated by the second. Relief floods me when i spot the tip of a roof over all the trees when a twig snaps and i suddenly feel like im being watched. Creeped out i start speed walking until i reached the entrance of the house and boy was it big.

All creepyness forgotten as i literally gape at the house. No wait mansion, its so huge that it goes over the trees, slowly walking up to the house still gaping not looking where i was going until suddenly im sprawled out on the floor with my head throbbing. "Christ!" i sit up holding my head ready to glare at the culprit but when i look up all i do is gape, thats all i seem to be able to do.

Standing in front of me is a boy with golden hair with matching pairs of eyes, who is also staring at me minus the gaping. Suddenly theres thunder snapping us both out our trance. The boys smirking, why is he smirking? "you know if you keep you're mouth open any longer you'll be catching flys in it" he says still smirking, i flush closing my mouth "I was just tasting the fresh air" i wanted to face palm myself for such a ridiculous excuse.

"So you werent gaping at my hot body and face then?" the boy say flicking his hair and i want to run my fingers through it. Wait what? i only just met him and he knocked me over! i get up and glare at him "you could of killed me!" the boy just laughs.

"I didnt see you because i wasnt expecting one of the seven dwaufs to come for a visit" he taps his foot on the ground raising an eye brow challenging me.

I was furious who the hell did he think he was calling me a dwauf! "so that makes you snowhite right"i retorted secretly reminding myself to pat myself on the back later. The boy chuclkles "no actually im jace although i see how you got me mixed up with her since shes hot and all" urgh never mind no pat on the back for me.

"look its getting late and as much as i want to stay here in the freezing cold talking to you id much appretiate it if you just showed me to my room" the boy, Jace crosses his arms "whats the magic word?" thats it ive had enough so i grab my suitcase and rush inside ignoring jaces calls.

As soon as i get inside i notice that all the lights are off and i have no clue where the switches are so i walk cautionlessly around the room using my arms to make sure i dont crash into anything, i feel for something comfortable to lay on when i come across something comfy on the floor, not knowing what it is and not caring right now i put my suitcase on the floor and curl up on the comfy thing.

My last thoughts before i fell asleep were

_Is something fury moving next to me?_


	3. Chapter 2

**So this is my new chapter! Hope you all like it im doing this one in Jace's pov so tell me if you like it and should do more of his pov. I will try to upate at least once a day maybe less untill i get a computer which could be in a few weeks time so im stuck using my phone. Please review otherwise theres no point in me carring on with this story.**

_Chapter 2_

_macho man_

_J Pov_

Damit!, damit!, damit! why did i have to be such an arrogant jerk to her?

When i first saw her with her bright red curly hair and her light green eyes i thought i was in heaven until the thunder snapped and i realised i was staring at her so i had to cover it up and of course that made her hate me.

I keep punching the punching bag until my knuckles were bleeding, the door to the gym swings open and Alec walks in. "Jace are you trying to create a hole in the bag" I place both of my hands on either side of the bag resting my head in the middle.

"Maybe" i pant trying to catch my breath.

Alec walks over to me and stands with his arms crossed waiting for an explination.

I pull my head up and stride back and forth not knowing what to do until i feel Alecs hand on my shoulder.

"whats got you all frustrated?"

"nothing" lying is not something i normally do to Alec, he's like a brother to me but i just didnt have the guts to tell him it was a girl who i met for five minutes. Hell it wasnt just that it was admitting it to myself because Jace wayland does not fall for girls, they fall for him. It was just something about her that was different and i was going to figure out what it is.

_C Pov_

The first thing i notice when i wake up is that i have drool on my head and fur in my mouth. I bolt up only to see jace staring at me with an amused expression. Great just great.

"I would of never of pegged you as someone who slept with cats for the pleasure of it" smirking he casually leans on the wall.

"oh shut up you know it wasnt like that"

Annoyed i drag myself up my body aching as i stumbly towards the couch near the cat bed. How on earth did i miss the couch?

"Well i'll transfer the stuff in your room down here"

I look at him questionally and suprise, suprise he's still wearing that smirk. "why?"

"well you know since my cat is your new lover and all i though it would be the gentlemanly thing to do" he's driving me insane and i have to live with him for god knows how long!

"Jace can you stop being a jerk for once in your life and shut up!"

Jace leans forward with a mishivious glint in his eyes as his lips form the words "make me"

I stand up and slowly walk over to him determind to win whatever game he's playing, we're so close now and i get up on my tip toes since he's so tall and whisper in his ear.

"Maybe i will"

Jace's golden eyes darken and just as he bends down to whisper in my ear the door slams open and we immedently spring apart as we hear a femile voice shout.

"Alec! where did you put my make up"

The girl storms in and stops when she see's us. She has long straight black hair with chocolate brown eyes, long thick eye lashes and painted black finger nails.

"oh you're not Alec"

I just stare not knowing what to say until Jace speaks up.

"Izz im offended how could you get my good looks muddled up with your brother?" he says with his hand over his heart.

The girl, Izz im presuming just rolls her eyes and turns to me. "so are you jace's new flavour of the week then" she says eyeing me up and down.

Jace glares at Izzy. What? did she think i was hooking up with jace? "um im clary im new here, i was sent by jocelyn and luke"

Her brown eyes light up with understandment.

"Oh god im sorry i thought you were one of jace's sluts that he brings around."

I look at jace questionly, he just shrugs and begins to walk out the door but he turns around waiting for me.

"Time to meet everyone, come on"

Izzy strides out the door, as i begin to walk past jace i smell sweat that i was too busy to notice before, i turn to jace eyeing him.

"Why are you all sweaty?"

He raises an eye brow "working out. what did you think?"

I hold my nose the cent getting too much to bere. "Did you not think to get a shower!"

Jace just stares at me like im crazy.

"Girls think its sexy!"

I couldnt help but snort

"right you keep thinking that macho man"

Before he can reply i skip past him with him following me into the kitchen. I've just walked in when i notice five sets of eyes staring at me. Here it goes.


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry that this chapter is sort of short but i thought it would just look better if this had its own chapter, i will probably update another chapter today since this chapter is small and all. Thanks to RoselynM for your reviews!**

_Chapter 3_

_prickly butt_

_Strangers Pov_

Watching from afar, never being heard never being seen just the way i wanted...until the time is right.

I move uncomfortably in the prickly bush im currently spying from, mentally cursing myself for diving into the first bush i saw, actually no, cursing that red head id been assigned to watch, if she just kept walking not turning around i would'nt be picking thorns out my butt now.

Although that red head is smoking hot, with those curves and those bright red juicy looking lips...mmmm what i would do to those lips if i could...

Suddenly i was thrown out of my thoughts when a loud buzzing sound goes off, cursing i pull out my phone, looking at the callers display. The boss.

Picking up i quickly make sure nobody was near enough to hear, dont want any unwanted noses poking in.

"Have you spotted the girl?" A deep voice boomed down the phone.

"Yes actually i did, she has no idea" at least im hoping she didnt since she was walking in the woods by herself she's either stupid or clueless.

"Good but do the lightwoods know?"

"They're in the dark, they have no clue"

"you screw this up and its back to the shadow room"

I think back to the shadow room, where the boss puts his people in when they've angered him, ive been in there many times, full of lost souls tormenting you, messing with your mind trying to drive you insane. If im honest to myself i enjoy it, i enjoy the pain the feeling of being alive.

"Yes sir, what exactly do you want me to do?"

"Hmmm i want you to scare them, not alerting them of your presence yet but simply get them ready i want them to fear me especially the girl"

I cant help but chuckle at the thought of causing someone elses pain. Grinning from ear to ear i quickly reply.

"Yes sir I'll get right on it"

The boss hangs up.

Im left thinking of ways to make those people in that house in front of me right now suffer. I cant wait.


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_Family of six_

_C Pov_

I just stand there at the doorway not knowing what to do, apparently neither does anyone else because the whole room is silent, they're just staring as me, then i realise they're waiting for me to talk.

"Umm…hi?"

That seems to snap them out whatever they were thinking about and a woman comes up to me looking like an elder version of izz, must be her mother.

"Welcome to our home, you must be clarrissa" the woman says in a cheery welcoming tone.

"Thanks but please call me clary"

" Well clary, im Marse and this is Alec my son" she points to a boy that looks a lot like izz but a little bit older, with his short black hair and bright blue eyes that seem to harden when he looks at me,he has a tall muscular frame but not in the hot attractive way like jace (yes i admit i think jace is hot because anyone can see that, so theres no point in denying it.)

I give a quick shy wave to Alec which he does not return he just glares at me. Weird.

"This is Isabelle"Marse introduces.

Isabelle smiles "We've already met"

Marse beams "jolly good!" she then points to an older man that looks like an elder version of Alec, must be their farther.

"This is robert my husband" I give a nod to him feeling awkward.

She then points to a small child with brown wavy hair, brown eyes with glasses, he looks so cute "finally this is max my youngest son" i smile and wave at max, he gives me a toothy smile.

"hello clary"

"hi max"

Marse looks back and forth from jace to me "i see you've already met jace, dont worry not everyone here is like him." she gives jace a warning look.

Jace frowns "whats that suppose to mean"

Alec snorts "jace you cant keep your hands off a girl" he retorts still glaring at me, is it just me or is he jelous?

Jace smirks wrapping his arm around my shoulders "yeah, but ive got to have my fun somehow" i want to shrug his arm off but that would come out rude to everyone.

Thankfully Isabelle jumps up from her seat, striding out the door grabing my arm on the way, not noticing jace's surprised expression.

"Right i'll show you to your room because you obviously have'nt changed since you got here" she looks at me dissaproving my new look.

On the way to the stairs i quickly grab my suitcase glaring at the cat and start to hump my suitcase up the stairs with no help from Isabelle. How nice of her.

Once i finally get to the top Isabelle turns swiftly left and of course i follow like a lost puppy. We pass several doors including a bright pink door which had Izzy's name printed on, a black door with Alec's name printed on and a clean white door which had Jace's name printed on it.

Izzy stops next to Jace room and opens a plain white door which is to be my new room sor however long im going to be here.

"So this is your room and the bathroom is two doors down, i'll leave you to unpack" i nod in agreement just wanting to be alone.

As soon as she goes i flop onto my purple bed signing as my aching back relaxes to the soft matress. After a few minutes i unwillingly get up knowing i need to unpack, i open my suitcase quickly throw on some denim shorts and a crop top and start unpacking.

An hour later i stand back admiring my work with a huge grin on my face. i did it! my books where stacked neatly on the shelf, clothes all hung up in the wardrobe, my laptop on top of my desk with all my art stuff. Speaking of art i cant wait to paint my room and door, to give it some umpf.

Thinking its time to draw i put on my earplugs, loudly singing to latch by sam smith while sitting on the floor doodling.

Meanwhile my door creaks open and Jace's head pops around but i dont notice, im too gone into my own world of joy, until he comes into the room.

**So there it is the next chapter of today, i do not own latch by sam smith. Till next time.**

**R&R**


	6. chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry it's been too long since I last updated, but I promise I will make it up to you all, some drama in this chapter sorry if it's unrealistic.**

**Until next time R&R**

Chapter 5 Surprise

C Pov

I had no clue what was about to happen but before I could stop it two strong arms wrapped around my waist, lifting me into the air like I was airborne. I shrieked as I was put on someone's shoulder, turning my head around I saw a wisp of golden hair.

Jace

My heart sped up ten beats and it beat faster as his hand slipped under my skin. God what is he doing to me? I keep repeating over and over in my head.

I don't like him like that

But I was snapped out of my thoughts when I door slammed behind me. I realised I was still in his arms with his fingers still displayed on my skin, I needed to get away from him and fast. I started pounding on his back and when that didn't work I screamed with all my might.

"JACE!"

He chuckled his laughter vibrating his chest "now if I could only get you to scream like that in bed "I scowled wanting to rip his balls off I leaned over to his ear whispering "I swear when I get down I'm going to rip your balls of and I'll savour every single moment."

Jace stopped suddenly and clary could have whooped with joy until he bent her over whispering back into her ear seductively "now if that isn't a turn on then what is"

I groaned feeling defeated as jace walks into the garden and near a pond, I wondered what he was doing, as we grew closer I realised it wasn't a pond it was a mini pool, knowing what his plan now was I started wiggling around frantically causing Jace to tighten my grip. Ah hell I can't swim.

"Jace please put me down I can't sw-"I was cut off when I was flung into the pool.

I screamed with all my might I could hear Jace's faint laughter in the background but I was too gone I to focus on him all I could focus on was when my body hit the water, the water wrapped around my body suffocating me until my head bobbed up . I sputtered flinging my arms everywhere.

Coughing I spluttered a weak cry for help "help" cough "I can't" cough "swim!

They were my last words before darkness enveloped me.

J Pov

I was just having fun with clary I did this the first time I saw Izzy and Alec, it was a tradition.

I was laughing at clary's scream of surprise, until she came back up spluttering she couldn't swim. Hell, my eyes widened with fear for her something I barely have and without thinking I stripped off my shirt and jumped in after her just as her bright red hair disappeared back under water, I dived under after her searching for the tell-tale sign of her red hair.

Finally after frantically searching I caught a glimpse of her hair, swimming a fast as I could I grabbed hold of her arm dragging her up to the surface with me. Once I got to the surface I gasped for air staring worriedly at clary hoping she opened her eyes. No such luck. I carefully lifted her out as quickly as I could and laid her down on the ground checking her pulse. She wasn't breathing. I placed my hands on her stomach getting ready to do CPR, I've never done this before but there was no way I was going to let her die because of me. Not on my watch.

I continued CPR, then deciding to give her mouth to mouth; her lips where ice cold and when she didn't start breathing he sat back and stared at her none breathing form, all of a sudden she sat up gasping and spluttering water out, as fast as I could move I shuffled over to her patting her back, once she got all the water out I cradled her body to me rocking her back and forth pleading for her to forgive me.

"I'm so so so sorry clary I didn't know, or I would of never-"I was cut off by clarys shake of a head.

"It's okay Jace just don't ever do that again I don't think I'm up for another swim, like ever.

Jace chuckled surprised she forgave him that easily and lifted clary up, going inside he carefully carried her to her room, I opened the door and started walking over to her bed tipping over some kind of notebook I didn't notice but luckily we both landed softly on the bed.

Out of nowhere clary started giggling, I looked at her intrigued at what she found so amusing, and she must have seen the question in my eyes because she soon spoke up in between cute little giggles.

"That's twice you've tried to kill me today are you sure you aren't out to get me"

I smirked "nah i don't get with red heads often mostly blondes"

She slapped my arm "you know what I meant and that was defiantly not it!"

I grinned "I know what you meant red, I know."

Silence over took them and when he looked down at clary she was curled up to his side sleeping soundly, after the day she just had he wasn't surprised. Yawning I decided to just relax my eye for a moment but I was soon swallowed into darkness too.


	7. IMPORTANT

**Hey guys im back again this isnt an update sorry! but i would like all the people who wanted an alert when i update to know that i cant alert tou because i dont know how to alert a large number of you without looking on my gmail for your names then typing every single one over and over again. As i said before and im new at this but if there is a shorter way to alert the people who want alerts please let me know, otherwise you will just have to keep checking if ive updated again im sorry and i hope this doesnt loose anyone but im trying my best!**


	8. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_forgetting_

_C Pov _

I dance around my room, listening to resonance, belting the lyrics as i go trying to forget about what happened yesterday. Strangely it wasn't nearly drowning that hurt me, it was what happened after that wounded me mentally…

_I woke up feeling groggy, my throat throbbing like hell, but soon dissapeared when i felt something soft move under me. I turned my head and so Jace staring at me with those bright golden eyes now filled to the brim with emotion. Regret and guilt. Suddenly a door banged shut, on an instinct she snuggled closer to him, he froze and all the emotion on his eyes turned stioc, like he just switched the off button. He untangled me from him and jumped up like i was poiseness. I felt my heart ache as hurt filled it. Wait what? what the hell? No, i tell myself repeatedly, i don't care what he thinks, or so i thought. 'It's good to know that dwaufs can't swim, so the next time i see any dwaufs, mainly you, i'll remember they can't swim before i chuck them in a pool!' he states harshly. Why is he being like this? he was so gentle and caring yesterday when i almost died, but i suppose if you nearly drown someone you would feel the need to care for them until they're okay since you nearly drowned someone and all. 'Why do you act like this?' i wisper dryly my throat still dry. He tilts his head sideways curiously, 'like what?' 'like you don't care about anything!' i reply getting slightly annoyed. His eyes harden 'for a matter of fact i do care about things, just not you' wow, now that hurt. So bad. 'I never said you did' i wisper but this time not because of my throat. 'Well it's obvious you were thinking it, all girls do, they all have some delusion that they're different, that i care for them but in the end they just end up with a broken heart' with that he storms out leaving me speachless. He thinks im attracted to him? well sorry buster but not everyone loves your golden eyes … or your pact muscles… or the way your golden hair reflects of sunlight… or your…_

I snap out of my thoughts trying to lock that memory away forever, i might not like him bit he still hurt me. I think his ego needs to be told a lesson, i grin more happier now.

I go back to dancing around the room singing as loud as i could not caring about my sore throat.

_If you really cared you would care less_

_fight the fear of being fearless. Fearless._

_Done with the norm we want enormous_

_blood on the floor but it was flawless. Flawless._

_Resonance _

_running through my veins_

_Resonance _

_running through my brain_

_i need this resonance _

_like a club needs bass_

_if you really cared you would care less_

_fight the fear of being fearless. Fearless_

_done with the norm we want enormous _

_blood on the floor but it was flawless. Flawless_

_resonance _

_running through my veins_

My door burst open so hard i thought it was going to come of its hinges. Thank god it didnt. When i turned around i didnt expect a very angry looking Alec.

'Will you shut the hell up all i can hear is your bloody voice!' He demands.

As if i would do anything he says he isn't the boss of me.

I cross my arms stubbornly 'it's a free country, i can do what i want, if you dont want to hear me singing then go in the garden.'

Anger flashed in Alecs eyes as he grips the edge of my door tightly.

'woah hulk can you try not to take my poor door of its hinges i really dont want to be fixing a new one in' he grips the door harder.

_Ooops, now i've done it. Why couldn't i just learn to keep my gob shut?_

Supprisenly he lets his iron grip go and walks slowly over to me, almost predatory, shit. He leans dowm invading my personal space and speaks.

'Don't ever call me that unless you want me to make your life a living hell' he whispers deadly.

I smirk, trying my best to make him think i wasn't affected by him when really i was shitting myself.

With a new found confidence i moved my face closer to his and looked him in the eyes almost daring him.

'Sorry but your too late im already living in hell'

Alec's reaction was hilarious, i swear there could have been steam coming out his nostrills as he turned his back away from me, stomping his way to the door.

'what are you? five? ' He growled, actually growled!

Ever so quietly, just when he's about to close the door i hear his voice.

'You better watch your back miget, your no match for me'

I snort. Was he threatening me? really? lame.

'yeah well you better get in line' i mumble, my mind traveling back to jace as i said it, i groan. Why cant i get him out of my head? Its like he's taunting me not only in the real world but in my head too!

Deciding its probably because i've been cooked up in the house for most of the day i head downstairs, just as i was passing the kitchen i heard a female voice call my name, i spin around to see Isabelle. I spin around smiling weakly which she rerurns with more enthusiasm.

'So how you liking living here so far?'

I think for something to say that wouldn't offend her ' well…its…I…' oh hell screw it.

'honestly not good I have only been here for two days and ive managed to make Jace hate me and Alec hate my guts'

Isabelle laughs, putting an arm around my shoulder 'dont worry Jace is like that to everyone and Alec's…very protective of him' was it just me or did she pause?

'Um thanks?'

Isabelle laughs. Why is she laughing?

Then her face turns serious as she swivels around to face me looking me up and down. She frowns, obviously deep in thought, that is until she lets out an ear peircing squeel.

I cover my ears wincing as she jumps up and down 'I have the perfect idea! my parents will be out all day tomorrow so we can go shopping!'

Shopping? oh hell no.

_Strangers POV_

I watch the two girls closely, the one with raven dark hair starts squeeling and jumping up and down. After five more minutes she's still squeeling, my god does she ever shut the fuck up?

I wanted to slit her throat and watch the blood ooze out of her as her life drains away, but after watching the red head i didn't feel that way. She's special.

The other day i had been furious when that thick golden boy almost killed her, so furious i was ready to blow my cover to punch him in the face, but boss wouldn't be happy one bit, and i still have a job to do im just waiting for the right time.

**Okay so thats the new chapter, again i dont mean any offence to small people. I dont own resonance.**

**please R&R**


	9. Chapter seven

**So thanks for the reviews but i have to say im really dissapionted and im starting to think not many people like this story so i'm not sure if im going to continue after this chapter if i dont get any reviews. :(**

_Chapter 7_

_Im too sexy for my shirt_

After Izzy announced that we were to go shopping i decided to screw the fresh air and go back to my room, only to be disturbed by Marse.

"Im sorry to intrude but I thought you could come and get to know everyone since your going to be staying with us for a…while" she gives me a friendly smile.

"um…"

Do i want to tell them about myself? no, why? because what would i say? that my parents are swimming in money and dont have time for their own daughter because they're too busy spoiling themselves, so they send me to the middle of nowhere with a nut case for a son? ah no probably best to not say that.

I plaster on a fake smile "yeah that would be great" this isn't going to end well.

"Splendid, everones in the living room waiting for you" she turns away and starts walking down the stairs.

I follow her, still not sure where the hell the living room is. Once i got to the living room Marse sat next to Isabelle on the couch, Jace and Alec were both leaning on the wall with their arms crossed, so i decided to sit on the carpet because why the hell not?

"okay" Isabelle says energetically "now that everyones here we're going to introduce ourselves, but not in that boring way… we're going to do it throught music!"

I groan out loud "do we have to sing it?

Isabelles huge smile faulters a little "oh uh no just play the music i guess but it has to either match your feelings or personality"now i feel bad, until Jace butts in.

"What too scared to sing little dwauf?"

My face goes red with fury and embarressment, i glare at jace but he just kept staring at me as if daring to do it.

I wasn't going to give in to him until Alec decides to speak.

"Aw don't pester the little baby jace, shes too scared to do it"

Now im fuming and without thinking my mouths starts moving by its own accord "you know what, i think i've changed my mind"

Jace grins and Alec looks smug, while Isabelle starts jumping up and down. I notice that Marse has been quiet throught this whole conversation but when i look at where she was sitting all i see is a empty seat. Huh, she must of sneaked out.

"Im not going first though" I was not going to be the first to be humiliated.

Jace pushes off the wall with mischeif swirling in his eyes "oh okay everyone i'll do it since your all scared to go first"

He walks to the CD player, pops a CD in and changes it to the right song, just before he presses play he turns to us.

"Im going to cut bits out, just sing the more interesting bits" we all nod.

He presses play.

Once the song comes on i realise it straight away and i have to struggle not to laugh.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt_

_Too sexy for my shirt _

_So sexy it hurts_

While singing this he jumps around the room and strips his shirt off, throwing it at Isabelle.

_I'm too sexy for my car _

_Too sexy for my car _

_Too sexy by far_

He then pretends to drive in a car using his hands to pretend he's steering the steering wheel, it looked so stupid that i couldn't help but laugh. Then he runs off out the door coming back wearing a black hat.

_And i'm too sexy for my hat_

_Too sexy for my hat_

_What d'ya think about that?_

He throws the hat at Alec who catches it with unhuman speed. What the?

_Cause i'm a model, you know what i mean_

_And i do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah, on the catwalk, on the catwalk yeah_

_I shake my little tush on the catwalk_

He then started struting and shaking his butt.

I don't know why the sudden mood change in him but right now it was too hilarious to think about.

By the end of the song i was curled up on the floor having a laughing fit. Isabelle was laughing holding her sides on the couch and even Alec was finding it hard not to laugh.

I try to stop laughing to get words out.

"All we learned was that your an arrogant prick and i already knew that so i learned nothing!'

Jace scowls, he marches over to where i lay, picks me up and flings me next to Isabelle on the couch.

"Now that you've all had your laughing fits whos going to go next?"

All heads turned to me.

"Why?!" desperatly trying to get out of this.

Isabelle sighs "because we don't know anything about you."

Urgh!

"fine"

I walk over to the CD rack and skim it over seeing if theres anything that suits me. Nothing.

"Um theres nothing here that really suits me"

"Just pick something for gods sake" Alec barks inpatiently.

"Geez" i mumble don't get your undies in a twist, or in your case knickers" Alec turns red in fury while Isabelle starts laughing again. Jace just stands there watching curiously.

I turn my back to Alec and pick up the first CD i find, putting it in the CD player. I pick a song called "warrior" i don't know why it just seemed different, out of ordinary.

I picked up the lyrics for it and pressed play.

_You fascinated me _

_Cloaked in shadows and secrecy _

_The beauty of a broken angel _

_I ventured carefully_

_Afraid of what you thought I'd be_

_But pretty soon i was entangled_

When i was singing it all my thoughts suddenly turned to jace, his hair, the secrets he holds because someone who switches his emotions that fast has got to have a tuff past.

_You take me by the hand_

_I question who i am_

_Teach me how to fight_

_I'll show you how to win_

_You're my mortal flaw_

_And I'm your fatal sin_

I close my eyes for a few seconds, all of a sudden my body feels all warm and tingly but i think nothing of it so i just listen to the music thinking back to my parents and how they just sent me here, thats when i realise this song does fit me. I've been sen away but i won't give up, I won't let that brake me.

_Let me feel the sting_

_The pain_

_The burn_

_Under my skin_

_Put me to the test I'll prove that I'm strong_

_Won't let myself believe_

_Thats what we feel is wrong_

I think back to Jace, do i like him? was it wrong to like him?

_I finally see what_

_You knew was inside me_

_All along_

_That behind this soft exterior_

_Lies a warrior_

When i finished all i could think was _I won't give up _on what i dont know which confuses me. I realise that nobody has said anything just silence, i look around to see eveyone, what seemed to be, talking with each other with their eyes. Thats really wierd.

I clear my throat, they all seem to snap out of their little eye communication. That is all exept Jace who turns his attention to me with a shocked and bewildered expression on his face. Whats up with that?

I just stand there not knowing what to say but fortuantly Isabelle speaks up.

"Okay i think thats enough for tonight, we can carry this on another time"

Alec gets up and storms out with Isabelle on his tail. I'm beginning to think i'm the only normal one here.

"I've got to go talk to Marse about… something" i give him a strange look but his face remains yet again stioc.

I shrug turning, i switch the CD player off and walk up stairs to go draw.

I wonder what was up with them.

**So that was my longest chapter i've ever wrote by far!**

**I don't own the songs **

**I know it sounds like i'm pleading but please R & R.**


End file.
